


Dancing In The Dark

by simplething04



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dancing, F/M, La la lu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplething04/pseuds/simplething04
Summary: A small moonlit dance between my current favorite RWBY ship





	Dancing In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my small slice of fluff. Inspired by the song 'dancing in the dark' by Imagine Dragons.

It was in the middle of summer, and one heavily pregnant Ruby Rose was sitting in bed with her husband Roman Torchwick. She smiled down at him as he kissed and murmured to their unborn child.

The amount of love and devotion he showed was sweet, he had been waiting on her hand and foot for the past eight months (told you she was heavily pregnant) they had a radio on one of the nightstands playing quietly in the background. They were still sitting in bed though by this point he had stopped kissing his wife's stomach, when Roman heard a certain song playing over the radio it was a short one but it was the first one they danced to ‘La la lu’ and one of Ruby’s favorites if he remembered correctly. The baby had been kicking earlier and the lullabies on this channel calmed her down, it was devoted to Disney songs, well the slower paced ones at least. 

But back to the now. He quickly got up and walked over to her side of the bed, he took her hands and gently pulled her to her feet, her look of confusion and worry faded when he turned up the volume and gently pulled her against him and started swaying with her.

She loved this song, it was one her mother used to sing to her as a child before she passed away. She wrapped her arms around him and continued swaying with him. Even after the song ended they stayed in each other's arms. Maybe an hour later when the pain in Ruby’s feet became noticed did they sit down. Roman turned the volume back down before joining his wife in bed

She wished they could keep dancing, she loved dancing with him, he made her feel safe and warm in a way that no one else ever had. It made her calm and content, she stayed that way until she fell asleep. 

Roman looked at his wife, she had fallen asleep a few minutes after sitting down, she was softly smiling and rubbing her baby bump, he smiled and leaned down kissing it and wishing her a good night one last time before he followed his wife into dreamland

 

This is how I imagine it happened the first time.

the first time they danced was, they were on a mission and Ruby woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare and started playing a song on her scroll, Roman woke up shortly after. He made her stand up and he pulled her against him and started dancing with her after a few minutes she put her arms around him and they held each other until she fell asleep while still standing up. He gently laid her down and after that went to the lookout post.

Since then La la lu has been their song for dancing in the dark.


End file.
